meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Denny60643
Denny60643's Talk Page I don't know anything about snakes or farming. You could ask from other users who have some experience. :\ [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you but Wolves Wiki didn't really pick up. I don't knwo what you mean by Shakes. Can I have a link to you wiki so I can see what you mean?Aniju Aura 17:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Snakes Wiki Here it is http://snake.wikia.com/ It looks like you have no administrators there. So if you work on the article and make them look nice all you have to do is you to Adoption Center and you can ask for the wiki and become the owner. Then you can reall fix that place up but with no one who is the bureaucrat not much can be done but adding to the articles. Aniju Aura 17:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cruise Whiskers Did Cruise realy die? If so, what did she die of? Meerkats123 15:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 She was last seen in November 2007 and may have join an other group maybe.Denny60643 October 3,2010 But, she reapeared in a new group. She's not dead! Meerkats123 16:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I agree that she is alive in another group maybe the dominant female.Denny60643 October 3,2010(UTC) She's alive in Baobab! Meerkats123 16:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 What is the Baobab up to as of 2010 and next year? Denny60643 October 3,2010 Hawkeye died in April Cruise has been dominant since then. They are not a wild group. They are a KMP group.What do you mean by next year? Meerkats123 17:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Denny60643 I mean in 2011 October 3,2010 (UTC) Denny60643 I won't know about 2011 until that time comes! Meerkats123 18:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Hector Dire Doring Can you make an article for Hector Dire Doring? Meerkats123 19:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Hector Dire Doring Can you make an article for Hector Dire Doring? I wish I could but I don't know anything about him .Denny60643 10/3/10 Sunday 2:09 pm What about VWM137 Whiskers? Meerkats123 19:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I don't know anything about VWM137 eather although I wolud like to.Denny60643 October 3,2010 See Whiskers History for info. It is under Group Histories.When you get to the page, be sure to look under the year 2009.There is even a picture of him in the Whiskers gallary. Meerkats123 20:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Hello I notice you put a bit of your opinion in some articles you have edited. That is for blogs because we used only facts in articles. We also don't say "I" in any article because veiwers don't know who "I" is and most of the old articles are pretty much done. And we give the meerkat the name of the group they were born in so don't which Kinkaju Whiskers to Kinkaju Starsky. She was born in the Whiskers. I have been fixing up the articles and notice these. If you need help you can ask me or Miss Sophie since you are new. But I think you're get the hang of this place soon. And Winnie's litter-mates were Mika and Oskar. Sir Rock 07:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Denny the meerkat gets its "surname" by the mob it is given birth to. The meerkat might leave that mob but that doesn't affect its "surname". [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Give me a link and I'll check it out.Sir Rock 08:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter, you didn't know then. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Dogs & Cats Famon Wiki Come join Dogs & Cats Famon Wiki. You can write stories about your pets. Meerkats123 00:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 You do know we have the Featured Article Nominations which is for the best of the article we have here. We don't really need a Page Contest because we have the Featured Articles. You can nominant an article if you like and it can become a featured article.Aniju Aura 02:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It would be a cool contest although it lasts for too long. It's nearly 10 months. Can't we shorten it a bit? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Best Page Contest I might be able to help you Monday evrning. When does this contest end? Meerkats123 13:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 It ends on November 30 th,2010(Denny60643) October 10,2010 (UTC) What page are you planning to enter? Meerkats123 13:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 First find a picture of a Puff Adder. It is important that people get a visual idea of what it looks like. Meerkats123 13:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC)meerkats123 Ok [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Tina Sparkle Whiskers Is Tina Sparkle realy Still Alive? If so, what group is she in? Meerkats123 14:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 She may have joined wild males. Denny60643 9:43 am October 10,2010 (UTC) Denny60643 How old would she be if she was still alive? Meerkats123 14:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Please don't edit someone else's user page. Aniju Aura 02:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Only Phillies has the power to do that not me. But he said he is having compture problems so he can't get on so we have to wait til it is fixed so he can fix up the place.Aniju Aura 00:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Group Histories When can we find out what happened in the meerkat groups in September 2010? Meerkats123 15:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I'll make a new blog post. Just tell the other users. It will be more succsessful if you do that. Meerkats123 15:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkat123 When did you join the WikiKat Council. you have to have been ask to join. Well you haven't been here long so maybe in a few months you can join.Aniju Aura 03:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) You know we can't put a video up of a show because we don't' own he rights to it. So we may get in trouble, that would be bad, but you can put videos you made on your user page only. Aniju Aura 04:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Rufus I'd like to make Rufus' page a Featured Article. Meerkats123 18:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 What mob is she in? Meerkats123 20:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 You have to ask a Bureaucrats of the Snakes Wiki to become an administrator.Only Bureaucrats have the power to make other users an Administrator or a Roll back. However I have lots of wikis to look after and I don't know too much about snakes.Aniju Aura 02:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't even edit somone else's user page. That is not yours to chnaged. I don't like Yossarian. You don't know who I like or not. Because he was mean to his brothers when he was the dominant male. He attakced them when ever they rfeturned from roving which is how he lost dominance to Zaphod when he came back from roving. I like him but he is not one of my favorites so he doesn't get to be under my favorites. Don't edit someone else's user page. That is just rude.Sir Rock 03:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I liked Yossarian as a rover but you still shouldn't edit what you want on someone else's user page. He wasn't one of my favorites so I didn't put him up on my list. Sir Rock 03:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Dont' amke article with the meerkat's ID code as their name. I they did there life was too short to get a very good article. Pleace don't make any more. Liar!! You liar!!!!! mitch was never alpha male of the Ewoks or the Hobbits! In fact, there's nos such thing as the Hobbits mob!!! And we don't know if Mitch is an alpha because he hasn't been seen for years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so please change his page back to normal, OK!!!!??????Skipper101 01:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) D'OH!!! Sorry for calling you a liar. As Homer simpson would say: D'OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Skipper101 12:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) By the way, why did that user edit the page like that? Thinks it's true And for some reason, Mr. KMP thinks he's got all the true facts. He's just saying that to get everyone to believe him. I think he should be blocked for putting fause information on pages. Meerkats123 16:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Back to normal? Hey, weren't you going to change the Ewoks page back to normal? Me? Meerkat123: who? Me? Help me keep the new user guy from messing with the Ewoks and Mitch's page. We can't trust what he is saying. If he changes somethign put it back to the way it was. We have to wait for the new LH list to coem out first before we put up any information. Aniju Aura 21:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Good all we need to du is keep changing things back till he gives up and leaves. Just undone the work he puts in.Sir Rock 22:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) No one message him anymore till he leaves. Let him mess up the articles then once he is gone we will rollback the pages to their rightful information. Aniju Aura 23:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Please look at http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phillies/Administrator, for information. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Everything the user known as KMP is false info. Help fix all the mistakes this user has done.Aniju Aura 07:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) No I am going to let the deal with having and acount while being blocked. It's their friends problem for not handling a week long bock so now it is forever. User:KMP never put any real fact from the Kalahari Meerkat Project. They give us info so we don't need someone like them here. Aniju Aura 07:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) New Year Happy News Years everyone! Since we just started a new year it is time to get to some serious work on fixing up the place. Old articles have been left forgotten with many spelling errors. So before a new name list can come come, let's fix up all the really old articles of lesser know meerkats. No more presant-tance too. Everyone must be in past-tance since we get the info a month after it has already happen. No more Ella is pregnat, instead Ella was pregnant or Ella gave birth instead of Ella gives birth. Also we need to fix spelling errors like Ella took domiant female, that isn't a sentance. Ella took the roll of dominant female or Ella took dominance of the group would be better. Also don't add every signal picture of one meerkat under the sun in one article. Three or four of one meerkat is enough and make sure not to upload a picture which is already here. We have a lot of work to do but we can do it! This wiki has become big and we can make it greater. Thank you. Aniju Aura 11:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Axel's litter-mates were predated while foraging so Axel was the only survivor of his litter. Aniju Aura 11:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you Vist my wiki,Meerkat Manor Fan Wiki?Flower whiskers Question Contest We have the first ever Question Contest! This month it is all about Zaphod! See how much you know about Zaphod and answer the question about him! Questions Contest:Zaphod. Have fun answering the question and keep a look out for more contest. If you have any ideas for other contests please contact me. Aniju Aura 03:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I just came across this link today! I thought that you would be interested in viewing it. Please pass it on to anyone you know who likes meerkats and/or Meerkat Manor! http://www.facebook.com/#!/Gosa.meerkat.gang Meerkats123 22:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC)